Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?
by TeamLouis
Summary: Drago se pose beaucoup de trop de questions alors que la réponse est simple : c'est comme ça que cela doit se passer.


**Disclaimer :** tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire !

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS contenant une relation ainsi qu'un lemon entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus !

**Enjoy ! **

La tête posée sur mon torse, tu essayes tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme cardiaque moins laborieux, tandis que mes doigts enroulent délicatement tes mèches d'or.

-Harry ?

Je soupire. Tu es incapable de taire après l'amour, tu as toujours besoin de faire le point sur ce que l'on vient de faire, sur ce que je ressens et si cela se reproduira. Moi, je veux seulement profiter de ta présence et de ta chaleur, je veux juste que tes bras me maintiennent contre toi pour l'éternité…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Dray ?

-Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

Je suis dans l'obligation de me dégager de ton étreinte et de me décaler.

-Et pourquoi me repousses-tu comme ça !? hurles-tu à m'en briser les tympans, les larmes coulant déjà le long de tes joues.

Tu te lèves brusquement, te rhabillant en vitesse.

-Drago, on en a déjà parlé…

-Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi Harry ? Que fait-elle mieux que moi ? Pourquoi tu me fais endurer tout ce mal ? dis-tu en te dirigeant vers la porte.

-Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plait, reste… Je t'aime…

-Arrête ! Arrête de mentir ! Arrête de me faire croire des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ! C'est juste du cul pour toi Harry ? C'est ça hein ?

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Parce que c'est la stricte vérité.

-On ne peut pas savoir pour nous. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend de moi, le Sauveur du Monde Moldu. Mes faits et gestes sont dans tous les journaux, ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'en plus d'être gay, je suis amoureux de ma Némésis. C'est pour ça que je sors avec Ginny. Parce que c'est comme ça que cela doit se passer.

-Es-tu heureux ?

-Non…, souffle-je.

-Bien, réponds-tu, étouffant au mieux tes sanglots. Tu es vraiment égoïste. Pense au moins à elle, à la souffrance que tu dois lui infliger. Qui aurait cru que je préoccupe du sort de cette… Je préfère me taire. Pense à moi, à la douleur que tu me fais subir. Mais arrête de penser à ta réputation et à ce que les gens vont penser de toi. Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp Harry.

Sur ces paroles, tu quittes la salle sur demande sans m'adresser un dernier regard.

Cela fait à peine quelques minutes que tu es parti et ton absence me détruit déjà. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je sais que tu as raison, je sais que Ginny sait que quelque chose ne va pas et j'en ai marre de mentir. Et j'ai peur de te perdre… J'ai perdu tellement de personnes qui m'étaient chers lors de cette putain de guerre, je n'ai plus que toi. Tu m'as aidé, je t'ai défendu, on s'est aimé. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je soupire bruyamment et me lève. Il faut que je règle cette histoire tout de suite.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours de potions, mais je sais que nous avons ce cours en commun, ça me motive un peu. De toute façon, il faut que nous ayons une discussion au plus vite. Aussi, à peine pénètres-tu dans la salle que je te remets en toute discrétion un petit papier sur lequel je te donne rendez-vous à 19h dans la salle sur demande. Je sais que tu viendras, je te fais confiance, tu as besoin d'explications. Tu me regardes intensément, tes yeux expriment la douleur, et je me dois de leur faire retrouver cet éclat qui les illumine lorsque nous sommes ensemble…

J'arrive pile à l'heure dans la salle sur demande, tu es déjà là, assis en tailleur sur un grand tapis rouge, dos à moi.

-Bonsoir Drago.

-Dis-moi vite ce que tu as à dire, je n'ai pas toute la soirée.

-J'ai parlé à Ginny.

-Et ?

-Elle savait déjà pour nous, elle attendait juste que je lui dise, pour que l'on se sépare en bons termes. Ce que nous avons fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est toi que j'aime. Toi seul. Personne d'autre. A jamais.

Tu te lèves et te retournes, tu pleures et ton corps est secoué de tremblements.

-Et pour les autres ?

-J'en ai marre de me cacher, je veux que le monde sache que tu es à moi.

Je me rapproche de toi, tellement près que je sens ton souffle contre ma peau.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-C'est-à-dire que je veux qu'on officialise, dès demain, te coupe-je.

Mes doigts glissent sur ta joue et essuient les perles salées qui brouille ton regard. Ton bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et me plaque contre toi. Etant le plus petit de nous deux, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Une de mes mains se perd dans tes cheveux tandis que l'autre exerce une pression sur ta nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Ta langue caresse habilement ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès pour rejoindre sa semblable. J'entrouvre légèrement la bouche, débute alors un ballet tendre et amoureux. Tu mords doucement ma lèvre, tu ne fais que décupler mon plaisir. Tu colles ton bassin contre le mien, faisant rencontrer nos deux érections, nous arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Un lit apparait soudain dans mon champ de vision, je souris contre tes lèvres, la salle sur demande est vraiment magique ! Je te pousse jusqu'à ce que tu butes contre le lit et m'installe à califourchon sur tes cuisses, et commence marquer la peau fragile et pâle de ton cou en la mordillant allègrement. Mes doigts se faufilent sous ta chemise et redessine avec application les sillons de tes abdos finement sculptés, résultat de plusieurs années de Quidditch. Je sens que des frissons parcourent ta peau, je suis toujours surpris de voir l'effet que ces simples caresses te procurent. Je déboutonne lentement ta chemise, tu te cambres sous moi, je ne suis pas assez rapide à ton goût mais j'adore te faire languir. Ce bout de tissu rejoint rapidement le sol dans un bruit mou, ma langue se délecte de ce torse musclé et trouve ces boutons de chair qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à malmener. Elle trouve rapidement ton nombril et s'amuse avec, mimant l'acte sexuel, je te regarde alors et vois tes yeux s'assombrirent sous l'effet du désir. Je déboucle la ceinture de ton jean, et descend la fermeture de celui-ci, frôlant au passage la bosse plus qu'imposante qui déforme ton caleçon. Tu laisses échapper un petit cri pour le moins… Féminin.

-J'adore tes petits cris mon amour, ironise-je.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, geins-tu.

Je remonte mon visage vers le tien et te regarde avec ton intensité.

-Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça des plus excitant…, murmure-je avant de m'emparer de tes lèvres, tandis que mes mains s'affairent à retirer ton pantalon qui ne nous sert plus à rien à présent.

Je redescends entre tes jambes, couvrant au passage ton ventre de baisers, puis glisse mes doigts dans l'élastique de ton boxer, m'amusant avec, te faisant grogner de frustration. Je te le retire d'un geste plus que maitrisé depuis le temps, tu hoquètes de surprise et ton dos s'arque violement lorsque ma bouche se referme sur toi. Ma langue s'enroule autour de ta virilité, je fais de longs vas-et-viens, creusant les joues au maximum pour te faire prendre plus de plaisir. Tes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes bras, tes gémissements s'intensifient, j'accentue mes coups de langue qui te font venir dans un cri rauque, je sens mon érection pousser encore plus contre les parois de mes vêtements. Tu me ramènes à ta bouche en me tirant doucement par les cheveux et m'embrasse passionnément, goûtant de ton plein gré à ta saveur unique. Je me recule et te regarde, tes joues ont pris de belles teintes roses, tes cheveux sont en bataille, ton corps est couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et tes lèvres sont rouges et gonflées après les avoir tant mordu pour étouffer tes cris. Tu es beau… Luxure, débauche, ces mots sont beaucoup trop faibles pour décrire ce que je ressens en te voyant ainsi. Tu joues habilement avec les cheveux dans ma nuque, ta respiration se régularise, je niche mon visage dans mon cou.

-Je veux…

-Que veux-tu Dray ? chuchote-je avant de m'emparer de ton lobe d'oreille

-Toi. En moi. Maintenant.

Je souris contre ta peau.

-Et sans préparation, te permets-tu d'ajouter.

Je hoche négativement la tête.

-Non, je vais te faire mal.

-Harry, soupires-tu d'exaspération, cela fait un mois que tu me fais l'amour tous les soirs, je pense être habitué maintenant !

-Bien, c'est toi qui décide…

Tu tires impatiemment sur mon T-shirt, je me redresse et enlève avec lenteur tous les vêtements qui sont de trop. Tu ne perds pas une miette du spectacle, tu me jauges dans les moindres détails, et ton regard se pose sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie lorsque mon caleçon rejoint le tas de tissu à terre. Tu écartes instinctivement les cuisses, comme une invitation muette. Un sort de lubrification plus tard, je te pénètre avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour dont je suis capable, la simple idée de pouvoir te faire mal me rend malade. Ton visage se crispe légèrement, je stoppe ma progression mais tu ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et t'empales d'un coup sur ma virilité gorgée de désir. J'enlève d'un revers de main les larmes qui perlent au coin de tes yeux, et tente de faire taire la petite voix dans ma tête qui m'ordonne de te prendre violement, tu es si étroit, c'est si bon. Une fois le choc passé, tes jambes se serrent autour de mes hanches pour que tu me sentes encore plus profondément en toi, et t'empares de mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre et amoureux. Tu aurais très bien te mettre à quatre pattes, c'est dans cette position que tu aurais pris le plus de plaisir, mais toi autant que moi avons envie de voir l'autre lorsque la jouissance nous atteindra. Je débute mes coups de reins, doucement, lentement, lascivement. La chaleur dans la pièce ne fait qu'augmenter, des mèches de cheveux blonds collent sur ton front, la sueur coule le long de ton cou pour atterrir sur tes clavicules, mes mains moites glissent contre ta peau, tes ongles griffent mon dos. Nos corps sont en symbiose parfaite. Tes gémissements incessants m'obligent à accélérer la cadence, je peux voir la supplication de tes yeux, tu cris lorsque je touche ton point sensible. Je prends en main ton sexe que j'avais délaissé, et calque mes caresses au même rythme que mes vas-et-viens. Tu te cambres brutalement, et viens dans ma main, mon nom se répercute en écho dans la grande pièce. Tes chairs se resserrant autour de moi, tu m'achèves et je jouis dans un long râle de pure plaisir. Je me retire et m'allonge à tes côtés, à bout de souffle, ta tête prend place sur la creux de mon épaule. Tes doigts effleurent mon ventre, tandis que les miens font de même sur le bas de ton dos. Tu relèves la tête et dépose un baiser derrière mon oreille.

-Tu ne dis rien ? te demande-je.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Je sais pas, tu parles toujours après l'amour, t'explique-je.

-Ah si ! Je crois qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-Je t'écoute.

-Je t'aime…

Je souris, et embrasse ton front, c'est hallucinant, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu es ma vie…

-Je t'aime aussi…


End file.
